Seven Minutes in Hell, and a Long While After
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: Because Thorn was a little bit crazy, and so was the Wolf. And neither needed to be provoked to show it. Thorn/Fang, Vane/Simi, Fury/Aimee Others . Fixed it up because the original made me sad to admit I wrote it.
1. In the Underworld With A Soul For Sale

Fang: Basically, Thorn gets no love. And this irritates the authoress.

Me: I also like Fang. And I seriously don't know where this came from.

Thorn: Suuuuuurrreee. This is a totally different version of "Bad Moon Rising"

Aimee: She owns nothing. But this absurd plot.

-Aimee-

Aimee and Vane really needed to talk.

Fang, she had learned was not in a coma. He was in hell, basically and all because some fucking Daimons had decided to steal bits of his soul. Aimee, being the only one to respond to his cries for help, did what she could.

But to save Fang she would need more help than Dev. Vane and his brother Fury currently were roaming around the countryside somewhere. If only she could tell them what was happening…

Then maybe she could save Fang.

Shortly after their passionate embrace the first night of his coma, they had both realized that a romantic relationship would never work. She had a thing for Fury. Fang was content to be alone. And if he found someone, he would prefer someone who shared some of his personality traits.

Aimee had pointed out that he would likely wind up in an abusive relationship that way.

Fang had shrugged it off.

Aimee panted as she continued to run through the various trees to the home shared by Fury and Vane. She was almost there, and then she noticed the blonde man leaning on the tree. Handsome and lean, whilst giving off an air of cockiness, he was unmistakably a Daimon.

"Hello my pretty. How are you this fine evening?" he purred with a grin

Aimee snarled at the cliché "What are you the wicked witch? Well fine then, Little Red Riding Hood will beat you down."

She never saw the other three Daimons in the shadows behind her. She never even sensed them.

-Fang-

He could see the Daimons that Aimee couldn't. And now, trapped here he was helpless. He couldn't save her. Quite possibly, his closest friend was going to die in a horrible fashion.

So Fang threw his head back and howled, calling Aimee's only hope of survival

"I don't care who answers me! But I offer my soul for hers! Please, just take mine!"

In his own mind, she had more to live for than he did.

She had family; Vane had given up on him.

She had friends; he only had her, and a brother that, as mentioned before, had given up on him.

He had lived his life on the wrong side of the tracks, hated by most everyone.

She was pure and beautiful. She was like the younger sister he wanted back. In a way, she was a strange version of a little sister to him.

"I'm full of power! I offer my soul to anyone who can save her!"

He sounded like a sap and he knew it. But at this point in time, he didn't care. He refused to lose another sister.

-Thorn-

As the child of Hades and some random demon, he really didn't have much compassion. His step-mother, Persephone had come along after his mother had borne him and her and Hades had separated, and then his Mother resigned herself to an eternity of trying to make her son inherently evil, because this he wasn't on the best of terms with her.

In a bid to save his father's reputation (Why did he care again?) He invented a story of being the son of a devil that didn't exist. Though in retrospect, his mother was pretty damn evil. So the 'spawn of evil' line he used, wasn't really a lie…Was it…?

Of course, a few people always know.

Acheron.

But the Atlantean destroyer was supposed to know everything…Wasn't he? He was also the closest thing to a brother that Thorn had. Then of course his Mother, Step-mother and Father, Jaden, Jared, Savitar, and Takeshi, all knew about him.

Thorn paused momentarily; this was getting a bit out of hand. He might as well issue a press statement if that many people already knew about his parentage.

Then another thought came unbidden. Everybody had somebody else. He only had Acheron.

Hades had Persephone. There wasn't room for him in their happy family.

Savitar had Takeshi. But those two knew everything. They were older than him. And he was completely unnecessary in that.

And Jaden and Jared. But the couple seemed to make it a habit of knowing everything about people who knew nothing about them. Thorn had no desire to be asked questions about himself that he didn't know the answers to, just for two sadistic bastards entertainment.

On his 106th birthday. As a show of good will to Hades and Persephone, two of the only gods to ever treat him decently, Ash gifted him with a sfora. With the rule that he was not to change anything that was not meant to be changed. And he was not to use it for selfish reasons. Thorn accepted. Adding another temptation to the growing pile.

Ash had been a good friend of his in his younger years, he was able to visit him less now, but he still came. In an effort to help his friend, he formed the Hellchasers. The last thing Ash needed to deal with was vengeful demons. He was already dealing with cursed evil twins of the Apollites.

Of course, Ash also didn't want them destroyed. He was so damn picky. So Thorn governed them here, in a place that was a deranged version of his father's underworld. And instructed his Hellchasers to only kill or send back certain demons. He regretted being like Artemis but, owning ones soul was the only way to get people to kill things these days, apparently.

Ash had not been pleased with the whole soul-stealing thing. Until he realized that the souls were offered willingly, they didn't give anything up, they actually gained power, and all Thorn asked was that they regulate a few demons.

Ash was pleased with his mercy. He could have forced them here, or made them give up everything. And he didn't.

His mother was constantly sending demons of her own to try and sway him to 'The Dark Side.' With Ash's infrequent visits, along with Jared, Jaden, Savitar and Hades, he was kept firmly on the side of good. Or, neutral, if good annoyed him that day…

Nonetheless these infrequent visits happened at very random times, with often no warning. So he wasn't overly surprised when Ash popped in.

"Do you pay attention to anything in your own realm?" Ask asked patronizingly, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Usually…." What the hell had snuck in to bring the Atlantean down here?

"Then you're aware of the were-hunter offering his soul to the first demon that strikes a bargain with him, right?"

"No" Thorn was confused; he always heard when something like that happened. Granted it didn't happen often.

"Go save him."

"What? Why? I'm not supposed to interfere with free will, remember oh-great-one?"

"Special case, do it."

And then Ash was gone. Strange. Well, obviously there was something special about the creature. Of course he would do it. Because Ash wanted him saved…More importantly his mother blocked the man from his senses, so she didn't want him saved. That cinched it, right there. The freaking hunter wouldn't be able to die if he tried now.

-Fang-

He was expecting a demon who wanted his soul, to be….Less attractive.

Where were the scales and horns? Goop, fangs, pitchfork, tusks etcetera etcetera? He had a strange feeling this entire situation was about to go drastically different than what he expected.

The man had such dark blonde hair, it was essentially a dark brown type color, like polished wood. He was tall and muscular. Overall, not…demonish..

"You're here for my bargain?"

"No, dumb ass, shut it while I dig you from the hole you have inadvertently buried yourself in."

Okay just show up and throw insults that works too.. Fucking jerk.

"Look, this is rather important, you can save her or you can't. And if you can't, I'm calling another demon." Fang stated drolly

Thorn was a quick study, the boy wanted his girl saved. Shame, he looked rather good, for a wolf.

With a snap of his fingers and a mental command, his Hellchasers attacked and destroyed the Daimons attacking the blonde woman. Yes, teleportation was fun. Especially when he got to fling random employees of his into the fray half-dressed for a mission they didn't understand. Sadism was fun.

"Now this soul. I get it now?" He would catch on no doub-

"Yeah. All yours." -t…. or he would disregard blatant sarcasm….But all his. Giving the wolf a once over, discreetly, geez. It sounded delicious. A few hundred years alone tended to make people lonely. And bisexual or not, Ash and the others were a strange, dysfunctional, family…thing. And he had standards. Not many, but his partner would preferably be good-looking and not part of his immediate ragtag family. The wolf fit both standards, he was in.

Thorn calmly leaned in and placed his hand over the man's chest for a moment, branding his soul. It was a mark of experience that even the wolf's cries of pain didn't make him pull back. But his heart twanged in a strange way. It had never done that before, it was probably unhealthy… When the branding was done the wolf slumped exhaustedly into his chest, and stayed there, breathing heavily. Thorn quietly decided that he was really enjoying this too much.

Now, did these emotions have any connection to why Ash wanted him to save the wolf, instead of doing it himself, as they both knew he could? And if it did, it might also shed some light into why his mother didn't want him to save the were-hunter.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

That's all for now. Please read and review!


	2. Foreign emotions and Atlantean hope

Aimee: Continuing on.

Fury: She owns nothing.

Vane: She has altered SK's Bad Moon Rising into this. Because she felt like it. Sad, I know. The rating was upped, for good reason. Nothing overly explicit will take place but…rules, and stuff…If you dislike this type of pairing….You wouldn't be here.

Me: Onward

The wolf was still out cold, Thorn noticed. Fang had passed out, due to pain and blood loss. So Thorn had hauled him back to his dwelling and thrown him into his bed shortly after applying bandages. Well, thrown, laid, they were the same right?

Thorn felt, for the first time, that he wanted to be gentle with something. He felt no desire to laugh at the wolf's pain. Desire for the wolf on the other hand…

He'd had fancies before this one, but never quite the same. And it made no damn sense.

Acheron pops in, tells him to save a wolf his mother doesn't want saved, and then Thorn proceeds to grow attracted to said wolf? Things didn't happen that way. But then he had never seen memories like the wolf's either…

His self-esteem was not what he let others think. From a lifetime of his two most precious people scolding him for trying to be himself, he had learned to feel like an Omega.

They hadn't meant it that way, but Fang, having had to grow so quickly to defend his Arcadian brother, had missed a few life lessons.

He was rough, tough and bad on the outside, and absolutely dying for kindness on the inside. He was dominant in the wolf pack, but get him alone and he was the type to bow his head in respect.

'A complete contradiction', Thorn thought.

Fang had forced himself to be something he wasn't. He only wanted a few minutes of someone holding him. Just holding, no sex, no selfishness, no wolf pack essentially. Just a tender moment to show himself his father wasn't right, that someone could care for a creature like him.

It was cute really, the total cliché-ness of it all. Thorn hated cliché's. Cliché's were for saps with nothing better to do. Not for fucking-powerful-demi-gods. He bought the boys soul, and now he felt. Just, felt. Not like with his few friends, that he wanted to love and protect. He felt, like he was not alone in this loveless existence. Fangs desires were his own.

Acheron couldn't give Thorn the tenderness he needed, not with his own problems. Hades and Persephone, were his…parents, sort of.

Savitar and Takeshi would never allow someone that close, nor would Jaden and Jared.

He hated the wolf for that. A kindred soul was not something he wanted. To feel these emotions was to enslave himself. He preferred freedom. And this cliché of emotions was sickening. It was a weakness neither of them could afford. Better to live the lie and gain nothing, then to die trying for tenderness in a stone world.

But the need for tenderness in him, was a curse of the demon inside of him. Demons were emotional, loving and hating in the extreme. Wanting a companion for eternity, bonding and mating like the were-hunters did. His mother, hateful bitch that she was, still loved his father dearly. It was part of the reason that she tried so hard to sway his morals. His father betrayed, and left her. She believed it fair only if she caused his precious son to betray and leave him.

"He passed out?" Acheron asked curiously from the doorway

Bringing Thorn back to the fact that he was on a overstuffed couch in his room, staring at a bed, and willing its occupant awake.

"Blood loss and pain. I needed to take his soul. Are you angry?"

Because the Thorn everyone knew, and Thorn himself, were different. He wanted to please those he loved. And he hated himself for feeling these emotions that had driven his mother mad.

"No, I knew you would." Acheron said gently "And it needed to happen for what happens next to occur."

"What happens next?'

"It's already starting, you can feel it."

If he meant what Thorn thought he meant somebody was going to be skinned and boiled.

"Feel what?"

"I know you Thorn, like no one else. Your powers clear my inner eye and allow me to see you. And my being close to you, normally makes that impossible. You know that."

"Feel what?"

"You know Thorn. I nor anyone else, but this man, Fang, by the way. Can give you what your heart wants."

That irritated him. How dare he assume to know what he wanted. Oh Zeus. This was a really fucked up set-up.

"And what does my heart want, Oracle?"

"Love, tenderness. You were thinking about it, just now. You were thinking about him."

Despite what he wished, at the mention of the first two words, his face reflected pain, and shock. The Atlantean knew more than he ever let on. And at this moment, Thorn wasn't sure he liked that fact.

"I don't understand. And you are a cliché bastard." And he didn't. He had given up. What did Acheron want him to do?

" They were married. And I can't give you what you need, Thorn." Acheron said as he sunk next to him on the couch, pulling him close. "Neither can anyone else, and I tire of watching your heart grow into stone. It's not you. And you know that. Accept some kindnesses and you will feel better. Accept him, and you will never be this depressed again. I've always wanted to help you, and now I can. I can give you this." The Atlantean said softly.

And with that Acheron stood, and left. Leaving Thorn alone with a lightly groaning wolf. Who showed every sign of waking up.

And in those few moments, before the green eyes opened. Thorn was left to contemplate what Acheron wanted him to do.

Fang awoke with a groan. More than a little bit startled at a strange man staring at him like he was waiting for Fang to get up and do tricks. Then he remembered who the man was, well, not a name or anything, just that he owned his soul. And on that note… "What are you?"

"Probably not what you think I am. Most days, I'm not even what I think I am."

And with that, Thorn left the room to find supplies for the weak and injured wolf. He needed some water and food. And the bandages needed to be changed. Thorn couldn't have him die. Not with Acheron's words ringing in his ears. Acheron had never lied to him. And he owed the Atlantean; he would do as he said. And see if this wolf could bring him the happiness the Atlantean believed he could.

Fang was left lying in the bed of his…Savior?

Contemplating how he had gotten here, and why this man had not slaughtered him in his weakened state. Who was he?

Hope that wasn't too boring. Please read and review.


	3. Divine Lust and Awkward Explantions

Aimee: Do I ever get to be in this story?

Me: When Fang goes topside again.

Fury: This happens…When?

Me: Maybe next chapter, maybe a few…

Vane: *Rolls Eyes* She owns nothing. And we get a little more romance in this one. Not like the whole 'OMG I LYKE, LURVE U!' type, that would be going to fast, but….There's a strong affection forming.

When the wolf had passed out once more after the daily changing of his bandages, Thorn had decided to change his own clothing. Because what he was currently wearing, may or may not have been covered in blood.

Unfortunately, his closet was in his room, and he really wanted to get the bloody garments off. Normally blood didn't bug him this much, but then it _dried_.

Stripping his clothing off, he managed to find some more decent things.

Green eyes opened just in time to watch Thorn finish with the zipper on his leather pants. Effectively drawing attention to his torso, a long pale expanse of pale skin. These observations forced Fang to turn slightly pink.

Feeling this, he sat up, groaning lightly in pain. 'Might as well let the guy know I'm up.' He thought irritably, he wasn't used to being so damn noisy.

Hearing his new charge, Thorn immediately turned. When his ever watchful eyes landed on Fang's slightly pink face, a devious idea formed in the older man's head.

'Hmm, that blush looks absolutely delicious.'

Instead of voicing those thoughts, Thorn settled for licking his lips and asking something normal for a caregiver.

"You're a little flushed. Are you hot? Or have you developed a fever?"

'Little bit of both.' Fang thought through a haze. Would it kill him to cover himself? Because fang needed some more covering to feel better.

Thorn decided now was a good time to play with his wolf's hormones. So leaning down over the red satin of the bed from the far end, he lightly scraped long nails along a bare thigh, covered only by the thin satin of the blanket. Then languidly brought his hand to the other man's forehead, delivering an unnervingly gentle caress from his forehead to the side of his face.

"No fever. So why are you so warm?" He purred

His scent was intoxicating, and Fang had never been attracted to another male before. The teasing words were only making him breath harder, the proximity was unnerving. 'Why isn't the blanket thicker?!'

"Warmth isn't always a bad thing." Thorn purred, lightly, his lips stroking Fang's with every word.

'When did he get so close?' Fangs breath was coming too hard for his aching lungs. He was barely resisting the urge to fall pliant like a good puppy.

"In fact, sometimes, it's…Pleasurable." Thorn continued

And then Fang was forced back as soft lips and teeth crushed him. The wolf in Fang incited a frenzy in his body. Tongue sliding over any and all available flesh, hands everywhere. The Wolf was Rabid, a challenge a conquest everything the pack had taught him to respond too. Though usually he experienced the mating frenzy from the bitch beneath him.

Then it stopped. Thorn now as flushed as Fang had been before. Both breathing hard, both knowing full well where this would lead.

Thorn, now nervous, hesitantly lowered his lips to his wolf's pulse. Lightly nipping and sucking, pulling a soft moan from his victim.

"I'm not your bitch, boy." Fang snarled suddenly, wrenching his neck out of reach.

"Hmm?" At this point, Thorn was not thinking clearly, but with this new development, he was crawling quickly from his fog.

"I am not submissive."

"Never asked you to be." Thorn shot back. Seriously, something this trivial couldn't have been brought up afterwards?

"What?"

"I never asked you to be submissive."

Fang raised an eyebrow.

"So you're the bitch?" Yeah, highly unlikely.

"Never said that either. Why don't we go in shifts? Of course, you are incapacitated now so..." Thorn then lowered his face back to Fang's shoulder.

"How much trouble is this going to cause?"

"Hmm?" Thorn murmured, his teeth still pressed into Fang's collarbone.

"Am I making a very awkward trip to the doctors and getting meds, to allow me to live through a debilitating disease?"

"I don't have Parvo. Or anything else, _please_ stop talking."

"No"

"Have you done this before?" 'Cause seriously, it was sounding like a good idea. How many times had he done this? If Fang wasn't going to stop talking he might as well get information.

"Nope, virginal on this one, you?"

"It's been a while."

"Think we can fix that?" Fang hissed as Thorn nipped sharply at his hipbone. 'When did he get down there?'

Fang, with his ego undamaged was able to lay back under the next assault, and enjoy it.

-3 Hours Later-

Thorn and Fang were laying entwined in the satin nest. Sweaty and spent, both had to agree, that had been one of the best experiences ever.

Thorn, on his side, supported Fangs waist which was being held to him, hips-to-hips. Fang was resting on the Demi-gods chest. Breathing heavily.

As his eyes started to slip closed, a sharp pain developed on both parties right palms. Both snapping to attention, they watched as twin red dragons appeared on their palms. Each surprised at the intricacy of their respective dragon. Thorn was surprised that it looked almost like Ash's, Simi.

The large wings were raised around the swanlike neck and the ending waves of the wing membrane touched over the head which curled down, to almost the dragon's wing base. Below that there were the slender yet powerful shoulders of the beast, the lithe stomach lay straight down where a waving tail hung behind two hind legs, that were slightly larger than the two bent by the creatures chest.

The overall shape of the mark, its lithe yet powerful body, reminded Thorn of the ancient beasts that he had seen flying over Europe in the Dark Ages. They were incredibly accurate.

They were now tied, in the most ancient of ways. They were not in love, but they were on their way. The mark providing them with comfort in being by each other. Physical pleasure would make them seek the other out.

No, no love, yet. But a strong affection was already forged.

"Do you think we need to do the traditional acceptance?" Fang asked in the strained silence.

"We got each other's memories." Thorn said wonderingly, paging through years one through fifty in his head "That only happens when a god or demi-god is truly mated to their partner. So no, with no female, it was done automatically."

"Thorn, what do we do?" Fang said, resigned to his new mate.

"Keep going, I guess, I think this is what Ash meant."

"Really?" He hadn't known Ash was here but he wasn't thrown into casual conversation often, so he could roll with that.

"Yeah."

Thorn thought for a moment. He needed to teach Fang to use a sword, but that meant he would send him after demons. Demons that could kill him. Thorn hated the thought of that. He also, after a moment's concentration, realized that if Fang died, he would to, with their life forces bonded.

He would need to be with the wolf, every time he went after a demon. And the wolf would probably never return to this realm. So they were torn between homes, the problems were stacking up. And still that couldn't touch Thorn's new resolve to protect his mate at all costs. Whether they saw each other each day, as would be preferred. Or a few times a week, or month.

Within seconds of forming the thought of being away for more than a few days, he rejected the plan. He would go topside, and return for a while each day to regulate the demons. He had enough money to buy most large countries, so a house wouldn't be so bad. But he wasn't sure waking to a large dog in his bed every morning was ideal.

At least here, his powers were null-and-void, meaning he slept in human form.

It would work out. He knew it.

And as this statement soothed Thorns mind, Fang who had fallen asleep in the silence, snapped awake. Feeling himself being pulled back to his body.

However, instead of gleefully leaping back, he stopped himself, casting a frantic look around. How was all of this going to work? He was supposed to have his mate with him.

Thorn kissed him gently.

"Go home wolf. I'll see you in a few days. I have a plan, everything will work out. Just trust me. I promise."

And Fang did. He softly kissed his new mate and allowed himself to be pulled back to his body, in New Orleans.

-1 Hour Later-

Thorn was filled with tender thoughts of his wolf, and tender anything down here was rare. Thorn wasn't big on fairytales. And yet this new gentleness inside of him was soothing.

He began calmly going about making preparations for his move.

He had promised Fang it would all work out. He kept his promises. And with the mark and relationship so new, they were dependent on each other. Like clingy newlyweds. The thought both pleased and disgusted him.

Clingy wasn't something Thorn did.

But he was, and he would, for about another month. For now he needed to make himself and his wolf happy, and work this all out. Politics were horrible, horrible things.

-Sanctuary-

"Peltier, what's that on his hand?"

"It, looks like a mating mark…"

Those were Vane and Aimee's voices. Vane was here? Why?

"Mating mark? Who could he have found?"

Fury?

"I don't know, and I will continue to not know if he doesn't wake up!" Aimee's voice came in irate tones.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder, shaking gently.

"Wake up little brother, we've missed you." Vane's voice

And green eyes opened. Fang sat up, and quickly realized that his spirit self that had been with Thorn had no bearing on his physical self, but for them yet being mates. He could move without pain. Well apart from stiff muscles.

"Vane?" He croaked "Aimee? Fury?"

Vane lunged at his brother, embracing him fiercely.

"Never, ever, let me let you fend for yourself ever again!" He snarled "Show up in my dreams with an Uzi. I don't care how farfetched it is, every dream I have now will be taken seriously, I promise."

Promises, he liked the way he knew that they would both keep them. Both men of their words.

"So who is it?" Fury asked, curiously, Aimee viciously elbowed him. "Ouch! What? I just want to know who his mate is!"

Fang looked away, how on earth was he going to keep his family through this one? It was uncommon, but it happened. Just not to people in his position of power. And if it did, it was hushed, quickly.

Vane, now very concerned began wondering why his brother wouldn't tell them who his chosen was.

"We won't be mad, or think less of you, Fang. You can tell us, who is it?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." 'I'm mated to the son of Hades. I sold my soul to him and now we are shacking up. Oh no, don't worry he's not my master or anything, we are a regular Shaggy and Scooby match, not that they were romantic or anything, or that we are romantic really, we just had sex. Oh, yeah, apparently I'm gay, but don't worry everything is A-O-K.' That would go over _so_ well.

"I can smell lies, and you are fully competent. So you won't just think you're telling the truth. Whatever you say will be the truth. I trust you, who is it?"

"Thorn." Fang supplied simply

Fury cocked his head.

"Strange name for a chick, sounds rather masculine, but hey." He said after a moment's contemplation

Aimee, had seen Fang once when he was injured, in Thorn's hold. Where the demi-god had been healing him.

"Fang… You and…Thorn?" She choked out.

Vane snapped to attention

"You know her? Who is she? All I have is a name."

"Thorn is-" She began, before being cut off by Acheron, who was smiling strangely, as he walked into the room

"Thorn is a demi-god of the Underworld" He began, " Who was just made a full god, after his mating."

"A god? Fang, who knew you- Did you say him?" Vane stuttered to a halt.

"Yes, Congratulations Fang, you are now officially tied to one of the most powerful god's of the current ages. Making him one of the most powerful in existence, by the way, that makes you one too. Not as powerful, but, you know. The whole soul ownership slash bond thing" And then Acheron was gone

Leaving Vane, Fury, and Aimee to stare at him with new eyes.

"That bastard!" Fang said in stunned fury.

"So…This Thorn guy. I hope you like him enough to let us meet him." Vane teased in a slightly higher voice then usual. Shell-shocked Vane was always fun.

And the stress inside of him was gone, his family was the same, he had his mate looking out for him, apparently new god powers. And someone was apparently supplying Acheron with meth. He had never seen the Dark-Hunter talk so much in his life… Or act in such a joyful manner. What was happening?

Ehhh, not sure I like how that was written out. But please Read and Review!


	4. Heat and Houses

Me: Yo! Just was reading over my last chapter, and realized, I poked major holes in it. so I would like to set them straight right now.

1. When I referenced Fang passing out again and Thorn being covered in blood, it wasn't Fang's blood. And Fang was passing out because he was still weak. In reality, he should have been there for a week. Hence why Aimee says she had met Thorn.

2. Fang seems oddly compliant. He isn't as rough as he makes himself out to be. Neither is Thorn, they've just been screwed over so many times they act mean. Fang is actually the more docile of the two, making him more submissive than Thorn, but he is NOT a weakling. This just means he will mellow a bit, and let Thorn act overprotective. He will still be vicious at times, and will be heavily sarcastic, just generally not with Thorn.

Ash: And now for a new development.

1. Aimee and Fury will eventually get together. 'Cause the authoress thinks Angelia is a disloyal beyatch who needs to be put down.

2. Due to the fact that Bride didn't seem to click with Vane's personality, she is putting him with Simi. No idea why. Blame her.

Ash: Curses Thorn, you shall never baby-sit again!

Thorn: While Ash has an emotional breakdown, DC owns nothing…but a rather interesting mind.

Fang: Now type!

- 4 Days Later-

Fang gasped and arched beneath his partner, writhing as he felt himself come apart. Before collapsing onto the bed again, breathing heavily.

Thorn grinned wickedly, before allowing his eyes to roll back as he himself felt his muscles turn to jelly.

Reaching out for his partner, he pulled him close and gently took him in his hand, squeezing softly, as he knew Fang needed the pressure.

He could feel Fang's heart rate sky-rocketing, and his muscles quivering. The wolf was ready to run a marathon, Thorn wanted to either go again, or take a small nap. Oh the differences of species. Thorn didn't generally get tired, no matter what he did. But after round three which they had just finished…He had been satisfied, and simply wanted to be near his wolf.

"Vane, wants to meet you."

Thorn raised an eyebrow, the wolf was panting heavily. So heavily in fact that his ego took a boost and he wondered how the wolf could speak.

"That's nice."

"Don't be an ass, He's my brother and I love him."

"Okay, I'll meet him. But not today, I only have a half-an-hour before I need to go back and mange this new crisis. I'd like to spend that time with you."

Fang lightly brushed the inky strands from his mates face. Shortly after obtaining his god-hood, Thorns brown hair had grown to his waist, and turned black, with long scarlet highlights. Thorn had tried to get rid of it, but it grew out again. Fang's hair had only grown to his shoulders. The same red highlights had appeared though…

Of course, that was now the only place they had hair besides their eyebrows, which had thinned to clinical, model like slender arches. Both had been rather shocked when suddenly, they didn't need to shave, their legs were smooth, and other odd discoveries occurred.

"Fine, I'll put it off. What happened?"

"My mother wants me dead."

Fang cocked his head "Why?"

"Apparently, you now keep me firmly on the side of good, and she feels betrayed."

"Hmmm, you should meet my family, with the exception of Vane and Fury, they are all homicidal bastards. Well Some days Fury makes me wonder…" Fang said with a breathy laugh.

"Hmmm"

Thorn hummed lightly before curling up with his wolf for the remaining ten minutes.

Fang's eyes softened. Somehow, in just three days, he was in love. Not like in the books, Fang sometimes wondered if all bonded pairs ever felt the need to beat their mate with a tire-iron. Thorn had his moments, Fang really wished he wouldn't. Not that Thorn was ever mean or cruel to him, but the coddling and the cryptic crap was irritating.

Normally, it took longer, for the heart to commit to someone. But with their god-hoods tied together every bit as tightly as their mating bond, he couldn't help it. Thorn had verified that once they were tied, it was inevitable, before pulling the wolf down with him Thorn and Fang had mentioned these feelings. That was what had led to the…energetic…enthusiastic…few hours they had just spent together. Fang was just glad Thorn felt the same way.

And very out-of-character for Fang, he realized, letting Thorn control this, felt good. He was happy to do anything for the God, and this one little thing…big thing…Wasn't a hardship on him. And it wasn't like he had given up on dominance. He just didn't claim the offer often. The soreness was worth it. Thorn had laughed when Fang had teased him with the prospect of being too big. It was one of the reasons he was sore most mornings. And then Thorn popped away, shortly after the usual embrace and farewell. Much like he was about to.

"Well wolf" Thorn said with a disappointed sigh "I need to hit the road. Be careful, there's some serious demonic shit going down. So call if anything happens. Your sword is on the dresser. Love you."

"I think most spouses say to stay safe."

"One: I am not most spouses, Two: You would get bored without all the killing, and Three: The drycleaner needs the business."

And with one second of soft lips meeting his, Fang watched his mate flash on some clothing, and pop out.

Fang groaned, sliding out of bed, and stumbling to the shower. He needed to get to work.

-Sanctuary-

Aimee methodically tapped her long nails on the bar. Fang was only a few minutes late, but they were about to get very busy. And just as the thought entered her head, Fang slid through the door, and into the kitchen to punch-in.

"And where have you been?" She teased. To many it was unnoticeable but Fang had a red mark just showing under the collar of his shirt. So that's why he was late.

"Slept in, sorry."

"The bite mark is showing, pull your collar up a bit."

Fang's eyes widened for a moment, and then he calmed and gently slid the shirt up a bit, to re-cover the bite.

"Thanks. Sorry again for being late."

"It's okay, but as punishment" His friend purred, uncomfortably close "I want details."

"Aim, go find Fury, and stop living vicariously through me."

"Humph, fine." She said with exaggerated disappointment as she flounced away.

Fang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Today is going to be, very, very, very long."

-Several hours later-

Fang was washing dishes. It was Cherise's birthday, and he had offered to wrap things up. So while everyone else was in the house, he was finishing dirty plates in the kitchen.

"Aaaaaannd, done!" Fang hissed victoriously to himself "Never offer to do that again! It's gross." He finished, taking a step back, and colliding with something tall and hard, sending him and the other sprawling onto the tiles in a painful heap.

"Ouch! What the fuck are you doing?! You don't just stand…..behind…"

Thorn's amused gaze stopped him mid rant.

"Oh no, keep going, wolf. I am intrigued by your anger." Thorn purred

"No, you're turned on. There's a difference."

Thorns eyes slanted as his pupils dilated. "Very well, you're correct." He hissed "But now you get to come home."

Thorn then proceeded to crush his lips to his wolf's and place one hand on either side of his wolf's leather clad hips. Rolling on top of him, then flashing them to an unfamiliar room.

Fang broke away, panting. With Thorn on him like this, the only way to do that was to stretch and tilt his neck and head respectively, in a strange fashion.

"Where are we?"

"Home."

"You bought a house?"

"Mansion, actually, and yes, yes I did."

"This is...Ours?"

"Yeah. Welcome home."

"Yay" Fang groaned moving his head into a more natural position. "Surprises and a possible concussion."

"It's barely a goose egg, stop throwing yourself on the floor." Thorn hissed from around Fang's navel.

Mainly them crawling all over each other, but…It needed to happen for the next chapter. No, not Mpreg, I'm not fond of that. Read and Review! Please vote on my profile for my next story!


	5. In Which Things Get Weird

Me: "I come bearing excuses! I have a new puppy, who must be watched, I am sick and I am busy. And now I will start the chapter."

Thorn: "She owns nothing, but I'm starting to wish she did."

"Mmm, so, how long are you here for?"

"Two days, starting tomorrow. You said your brother wanted to meet me?"

"Yeah. So three days?"

Thorn rolled on top of his wolf and pressed their bare hips together.

"Yes. Can you imagine the fun that we will have?" He purred

"You are getting off task. Meeting my brothers?" Fang said, regretfully pushing the horny god off of him.

"So mean." Thorn sighed "I'll meet him tomorrow, okay?" He mumbled against his mates' neck. "You're acting feminine. Stop depriving me, we both know this is normal."

"I take offense to the feminine comment. But I will stop depriving you; you seem to think I dislike this."

Thorn leaned forward to bite the now pale shoulder.

"You have 6 hours. Then I need to get to work."

Thorn pouted playfully "Only six?"

While Fang was off working, Thorn had showered and thrown on a pair of silk pajama pants then hauled himself to the kitchen, then to the TV, and Pay per View.

He felt a slight chill when Ash popped in.

"I need to pay a visit to Olympus. Can you hang out with Simi?"

Thorn slanted his eyes in anger. "I don't like that woman anywhere near you without protection, I say, now that I'm able, you let me kill her." He hissed "Simi knows what happens when you go there, so do other people, and we are really starting to wonder if it's worth it."

"What's worth it? Humanity? You would sacrifice billions, to ease your conscience? That's wrong Thorn!" His eyes were red, he had never been this angry before, not with him.

"Not humanity. I meant, your need to humor that bitch. Why don't we just kill her?"

Ash's anger died down. Despite the fact that Hades and Thorn's mother had been together before Hades and Persephone, Thorn was younger than Ash. Kishi demon gestation periods were abnormally long. Thorn simply wanted to protect a father figure, or brother figure, at least.

"The world cannot live without the moon, Thorn." The Atlantean said softly.

"There are other moon gods and goddesses."

"She has no one to replace her." Ash said "The Greek Pantheon will be incomplete and rupture the balance."

"The god doesn't need to be of that pantheon. They don't even need to do anything but have some measure of control over the moon. You don't even need to exercise that control. It's all science. It rises and sets on its own."

Acheron was silent for a moment.

"And the Dark-Hunters?"

"Their souls are tied to her position, not her. And we would still need to create Dark-Hunters, but hopefully someone more compassionate would take over."

"Any ideas? Or is this a rant."

"Fang has power over the moon."

Acheron stopped again. His visions of the were-hunter were dulled as of when he got his god powers.

"How do you know?" Ash questioned tentatively

"Did you see the moon last night?"

How could he have missed it? The world was having a heyday with it. The moon had flashed a deep blue, then a purple and then a blinding Crimson, before settling back to the pale white that was normal. The colors had coated the moon for a full ten minutes. Scientists were calling it 'The Passion Light' retarded name. But it was called such as the colors represented passion.

"Yes what about it?"

"You know when a god truly comes in to their powers? The object of control goes crazy for a bit, depending on the god or goddesses mood? Fang was a little bit emotional last night."

Acherons eyes widened. His powers had caused several earthquakes and a tsunami. The color changes of the moon were mild.

"The colors, were his emotions? Why those-Never mind." He really didn't want to know.

Thorn had developed a wicked grin. "And since he is a god already, he can't turn down the position. And it's not like its added responsibility."

"Katra."

"Isn't your daughter. She is a fake meant to manipulate you."

Acheron winced, he had known this. And had denied it, hoping it to be false. It wasn't.

"I still need to go today. Please take Simi and talk to Fang about this. I think you have a wonderful idea."

Simi popped off of Ash as he popped out.

"Akri go to see that mean old bitch-goddess?" She huffed "The Simi want to eat her, but won't cause she would be icky and Akri say 'No Simi.'"

Thorn sighed and flashed on some normal clothes. Simi wouldn't be entertained here. He would take her to Sanctuary.

When Thorn and Simi arrived at sanctuary, he was surprised to see that Dev, the normal bouncer, was not at the door.

Slightly worried, Thorn and Simi had carefully entered the building, where Thorn immediately noticed Fang go flying across the room, a bloody gash in his arm. Mama Bear seemed a little peeved about something. He decided to show her why you didn't mess with a god or his mate.

The god-bolt connected as she went for Fury, who was shielding Aimee.

The bear was blasted out of the way, and every Were in the bar looked over at the two newcomers, one of whom had just defended a dilution of the bloodlines. Bears and Wolves don't mix.

Simi was by Fang, making sure Thorns' wolf wasn't hurt.

"Akri-Thorn! The wolfie is okay! Simi eat the mean bear that done cut his arm?"

Thorn cast a quick look around at the clientele, who were staring at him, stunned. He then raised a lip over a slender fang and snarled "If you don't live here, get the fuck out."

As expected they fled.

Once they were all gone he turned back to Nicolette who had been locked down in the corner by him, after he threw the bolt.

"Care to explain, Nicolette?" He hissed

"My only daughter is consorting with a wolf! You are a god, surely you know that dilution of the bloodlines is forbidden! I merely tried to end the wolf when this ungrateful bastard-"

She was cut off from the rest by Thorn's vicious snarl. _Nobody_ talked about _his_ mate that way.

Nicolette seemed to get the picture, even though she didn't know they were mated. Only a few people were partial to that knowledge. Jaden, Jared, Ash, Simi, Savitar, Takeshi, His parents, Fangs brothers, and Aimee.

"He tried to protect the other wolf. I wouldn't have hurt him otherwise. I'm sure he thinks he is doing the right thing. If you could explain and move him and the others while I fix this?"

She wanted him to tell Fang that saving his brother was wrong and that Aimee would be better off with someone else? Yeah, riiiiight, cause that was gonna happen. If he let that happen he would never be laid again, and if he helped? His balls ached already.

"Fang, can you stand?" He asked calmly, his voice carrying.

The look of betrayal slashed at Thorn's heart. Did he really think that he would tell Fang to abandon one of his precious brothers?

The hurt must have shown, because Fang dropped his look if betrayal to one of apology. He was hurt and angry; he was likely to jump to the wrong conclusions. He was just glad that at the end of the day, Fang knew him, inside and out.

"Yes, I'm good."

His brothers and Aimee looked stricken. Oh what a treat they were in for. They thought he was going to leave.

"Good, then please convince your family to converge at the bar for a moment. I think Nicolette and I are about to have a very violent conversation."

Nobody moved. Apart from Fang.

Thorn rolled his eyes "You. Over. There."

Vane moved but Fury and Aimee stayed.

"You two! Get your asses to the bar!"

"Sorry, thought you wanted me to leave her here. I was gonna call you a wackjob." Fury hissed lightly before leading Aimee to the bar, where they all took a seat and watched the events unfold.

Before beginning to sort this out he turned to Fang and called "I thought you said the pointless aggression and homicidal dispositions weren't hereditary!"

And then the figured out who it was. Not that the fact that Fang obeyed him wasn't enough, but they were all remarkably unobservant at this point. Aimee smiled and mouthed a quick 'thanks' in his direction, she had recognized him. Vane and Fury gaped at Thorn, the Fang.

"Powerful enough for you, little brother?" Vane gasped

Fang ignored him, his full attention on Thorn.

"Nicolette, you say you have a good reason for attacking, what is it?"

"I have already told you! The dilution of the bloodlines."

"She loves him, not good enough." Thorn dismissed the accusation.

"The blending of the species is forbidden!"

"Noooooo, the blending is risky, because the offspring might be tricky to handle. If you need I can get Savitar down here to verify it."

"You are a god; I could see it when you walked in. Why would Savitar come to you? He dislikes the gods." Nicolette sneered

Thorn sent a mental plea, and soon Savitar was standing in the room, in a wetsuit.

"What?" He snapped "D'you know how sweet the waves are? Oh, blood."

"Sav, you are a squirrel on crack, now, please tell the nice bitch the policy on mixing the bloodlines."

Savitar took one glance around and put together what happened.

"Nice bitch? Bit contradictory, but I'll deal." Savitar said amiably "Mixing is not recommended due to possible difficulties with offspring. That's it."

Nicolette looked like she wanted to breathe fire.

"He blasted me without realizing the situation first!" She cried, pointing at Thorn

Savitar quirked an eyebrow "Then maybe you shouldn't maim his mate in front of him." He said with a voice full of Irony. He then proceeded to give Thorn a quick one armed hug "Now fight nice." He called to them all as he popped out.

"Get out. All of you!" Nicolette snarled

Never mind they had no place to stay. Thorn rolled his eyes and beamed them all to the mansion. Fang immediately turned in the direction of their bedroom and made his way to it. Knowing within was a change of clothes and a shower.

"He seems familiar with this place." Vane said with a raised eyebrow

"I hope so, he lives here." Thorn retorted looking at all of the people he had brought.

Fang and Aimee, Dev, Simi and Vane. Not that bad. There were plenty of guest rooms.

"I'll show you your rooms." He said bluntly "Follow me."

Fang was sprawled over the bed in a way that wouldn't irritate his bandages and by default, wounds.

"So I can take over for Artemis? And Ash will be free?" He questioned

"Yes. You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing really. Live, breathe."

Fang snuggled close to Thorns side.

"I'll do it." He purred before falling asleep.

Ash smiled serenely, Thorn, one of his closest friends, had a mate he was crazy for. Artemis and Katra were about to be erased and the excitement of Thorn finding happiness had worn off, making him less giddy. He was in a good mood.

Simi was rifling through the refrigerator. Before she pulled out her prize, a nice bit of raw meat.

"Eating that all on your own?" Vane called quietly from the doorway.

"Unless Akri-wolfie wants some" She said with a blush "then the Simi can share." She finished shyly. The wolf was very good looking; better than them Kelvin Kline models. Even if his hair was brown.

Vane took a seat across from her and watched in fascination as she poured sugar over the meat, then doused it in barbeque sauce.

"You eat that?"

She vigorously nodded her head "Try, it good stuff."

Vane tentatively took a bite, aiming to please the little demon for some reason. It wasn't half bad.

"Not bad. I was wondering about the sugar." He said with a small laugh

"You is quality people akri wolfie." Simi proclaimed digging into her little feast again.

Neither noticed Ash. Who had popped in as Simi was in the fridge looking for the meat. He was not that close to Vane, so his future should have been clear, but it was all black now. And watching the way Simi looked at him, he was pretty sure he knew why.

End for now. How will Ash take it? What happens next? Why am I asking you?

Read, and Review!


	6. When it Seems Nothing Will Go Together

Me: I own nothing

Vane: okay…Story time?

Me: Yup

Fang: Rush much?

Fang was curled up next to Thorn, his wounds healed, muscled relaxed, body sated. His mate was nice and warm, that little sleepy buzz was humming throughout his body. Time to fall asleep and rest wonderfully, if the way Thorn was smiling in his sleep had any effect on him.

Fang felt his body lock down for the night, he probably wouldn't go wolf tonight. His powers were making the change more voluntary than automatic. He was just glad he was still katagari.

Just as the lovely black haze settled behind his eyes and he was three quarters of the way to sleep, someone knocked on the door.

Thorn jerked awake and flashed on some pants as he slid out of bed.

"Ash? What the hell?"

Fang growled in a manner that would have been threatening, had he not be curled up in bed, still half-asleep. Nonetheless he was still very displeased that the Atlantean was here, right now.

"I think Simi is supposed to mate with Vane."

Fang sat bolt upright and began frantically looking around.

"Where are the cameras?" He demanded "There is no way you are here at" He checked the alarm clock "2:15 in the morning, to discuss relationships." He snarled

Thorn and Acheron watched the aggressive outburst with wide-eyes.

"Hey, Ash, let's talk outside of this particular room."

Ash readily agreed.

"So Simi and Vane? Sounds strange."

"It is. I just don't know how to handle it."

"I guess the same way I'm about to learn how to live with extra people in my house. Did I tell you Jaden and Jared are coming to stay a while?"

Ash shook his head. Poor Thorn, the usually anti-social being was now opening his house to almost complete strangers, and Jaden and Jared.

"And, get this, dear old dad, has finally decided to take an active interest in me and is coming with Persephone. Life sucks, shoot me, please."

Before Ash could reply to the statement, a yell was heard from downstairs.

The two popped down in the middle of what looked like an Arcadian Vs. Charonte battle.

Simi had Bryanni by the hair, and Bryanni had Simi boxed in, with no way to fight.

The two men simply looked at each other, before Thorn was on Bryanni, bitch had it coming, he saw what she had done to her sons. She was justified in hating their father, but they had done nothing.

Vane was repeatedly using his enhanced powers to try and break free from a magic cage type thing that had kept him trapped. His bloody hands showed the others all they needed to know about how hard he had tried to free himself and help Simi.

His nails were split and ripped from where he had begun slashing at the sides. Ash took pity on him for that. To watch someone you care for being attacked, and not being able to help.

Bryanni went flying into the wall next to where Vane was caged. Her head hitting the wall with a soft thud, announcing her departure from the conscious world. Thorn took this time to bind her and switch her with Vane in the cage.

Ash gently healed the wolf's hands as the wolf looked anxiously at Simi. He knew she was okay, but he felt weak for not being able to defend her.

"It's okay, Vane." Ash said softly "We all get taken by surprise. Just don't let it happen too often. Simi can care for herself too, so don't worry overly much. But if you hurt her, I will wash the floor, ceiling and walls with your insides. Got it?"

Vane nodded respectfully and wandered over to Simi, to get her take on this.

Thorn turned to Ash once more.

"He agreed to do it, Ash. Fang will help you."

Fury who had not heard the scuffle, much like everyone else, wandered in on the second part, and was a bit worried for the pup of the litter.

"Fang will help with what?" He snarled softly

"Don't snarl or hiss at me every time you speak, wolf. I don't like it." Thorn snapped

"Fang will help with what?"

"Just something that needs to be done." Thorn said, effectively dismissing Fury's concerns. "It will be over tomorrow and then you will know."

Ash bit his lip. Tomorrow. He hated Artemis, but Katra… She had been his daughter. She truly wasn't, he realized, but still. He would need to kill her as well.

"Ash?"

He hadn't even realized that they were outside of his room. He must have completely zoned out the whole way here, about four floors worth of zoning.

"I don't think I can kill her." He said simply

Thorn winced. Katra. That was difficult. But once Ash saw that she didn't even look like the woman he thought she was, it would get easier. Sin would finally have the revenge he wanted from the woman who bound his powers.

Apollymi would have the powers she gifted upon the imposter back, and hopefully this would be over soon.

Later, when Thorn curled up next to Fang, who was surprisingly human for this time of night, he worried for himself as well.

His father would arrive tomorrow, and his step-mother. Both of whom knew he was mated, but not to what or whom. Fangs' mother was in a magic cage downstairs, Vane was with Simi, Fury and Aimee were mated and Ash was taking interest in a human archeologist, Soteria Kafieri.

Yeah, life was going to hell, and for some reason, he didn't mind all that much. Especially when he pulled Fang's muscular back to his chest, and sighed at the heat his wolf radiated. Fang was sleeping peacefully, and he wouldn't interrupt that. And tomorrow night, he would be curling up with the newest god of the moon.

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Inlaws From the Dark Side

Edo: Owns nothing. Now start the freaking chapter

Me: He is every bit as bad as Sasori when it comes to lateness….

Edo: So type.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Thorn's phone was chirping like a cricket on crack.

Thorn, half-asleep, was more than content to continue resting curled around his mates body, inhaling that sweet, woodsy scent of his. Of course, Fang, naturally irate as he was every morning, was not impressed.

"Thorn if you don't turn that damn thing off, or see who the hell is calling you, you aren't getting any for a week."

Thorn, in his sleepy stupor, made a mumbled comment about Fang becoming more feminine as the days passed by, and almost fell asleep again.

Then Fang kicked him.

Thorn, now thoroughly awake, snarled at the wolf, fangs showing in a sinister fashion.

"If it bugs you so much, see who it is."

"I saw who it is, that's why I didn't respond. Figured that 'Hey daddy-in-law I'm your new son-in-law. Yeah your only son went out and screwed a were-hunter, got mated and became a full god because of it. Did I mention that your son is bi? Yeah sorry, no grandkids.' wouldn't work out so great."

Thorn, having figured out that that was how the conversation would likely go anyway, sat up and answered the phone.

"What the fuck do you want Hades?"

Stunned silence.

"Well?"

"Just wanted to say we were coming in about an hour and to be prepared.." Hades said. He sounded lightly shocked yet. Thorn had a feeling he was going to hear about his greeting when his father showed up.

Fang was staring at him lazily from half-hooded eyes.

"I need to get up and dressed now, don't I?"

"Yep"

"I need to get your mother out of that cage downstairs yet."

At that Fang sat bolt upright.

"My mother? When the hell did that happen?"

Thorn sighed, of course last night he had been tired, and thus resolved to tell Fang about it in the morning. True to form, sleepy Thorn forgot. Alert Thorn didn't forget much, sleepy Thorn had been known to forget his name.

"She showed up last night and went after your brothers soon to be mate."

"Aimee?!" Fang exclaimed, she was a dear friend of his. He did not want her hurt.

"Simi."

WTF? Simi? When was she brought into this?

"Simi?"

"Vane and Simi are most likely getting mated in the next week."

Somehow Fang doubted that. The Fates were mean bitches. If Vane loved the little demon without their approval. Odds are he wouldn't ever be able to actually mate with her.

"And you can guarantee this?" Fang said, an eyebrow raised

"I'm a god. I can guarantee that 2+2=Fish."

Deciding not to pursue this conversation any longer that absolutely necessary, Fang brought the subject back to his mother. And…A…..Cage?

"Sooooo, my mother is in a cage?"

"Yep. She went after Simi. Vane got caged, Ash and I were nearby. Simi was being attacked. She is lucky she is caged, not dead."

Fang chuckled "Did you at least torture her a bit?"

"She got slammed around a bit. Not much other than that."

Fang shook his head and proceeded to slip from the bed and fish some clothing from a dresser.

After a few seconds of trying to comprehend the action of getting up, Thorn followed his example.

-2 hours later-

"Thorn. Your loving father is here with Persephone." Acheron teased the irate god as he began to walk to the sitting room.

Thorn looked around sheepishly for a moment. "Can you say I'm not here?"

*Fwap*

Nope. Guess not.

Fang was walking away from a smoldering Fury, who was now rather damp. It seems that he inadvertently lit himself on fire trying to make something to eat. Fang, being the kind, loving brother that he is. Had dumped a glass of water on him.

"Don't look at me like that." Fang hissed "The fire is out isn't it?"

A soft chuckle came from a short bit down the hallway. Hades was watching the whole thing. And had been from the beginning

"You are so going down little brother. Honestly. What next, screwy/morbid poetry?"

"Little Willie's dead and gone. His face we will see no more. For what he drank that he assumed was H2O was H2SO4."

Fury sighed "I deserved that." And walked away muttering about crazy brothers and crazy ways of extinguishing fire, then he advanced into ways to not be sarcastic to Fang using material regarding other weird things. Like poetry, cause Fang knew some.

"Father" Thorn said calmly, walking the remainder of the way to the hallway, where they were all gathering apparently. He ushered them into the sitting room.

Fang followed hesitantly.

After being seated, Hades looked around at the few other creatures in the room. His gaze settling on Fang, who had dropped into a seat next to Thorn on the couch.

"Son I couldn't help but notice a beat up Arcadian in a cage, which is placed in your kitchen.."

Fang slapped his head with the palm of his hand.

"Damn, mom. I forgot to ditch you somewhere! Sorry Thorn, totally forgot."

"Who are you? And did you just say that woman is your mother?"

"Fang, and yep, she is. She regularly tries to kill me and my Katagari siblings. Don't feel too bad for her."

Persephone looked over Fang with a disapproving expression. He was attractive. But someone who was so blasé about the mistreatment of a woman, his mother no less, was not good company to keep. She intended to tell Thorn that.

"Where did you get the dog, dear?"

Thorn slanted his eyes. That was just rude. The woman had never even met him before, and she was passing judgment?

"Wolf."

"What?"

"I said Fang is a wolf. I should also mention that he is _my_ mate."

Hades looked like he had swallowed his tongue. Persephone just looked like she had been forced to eat rotten sushi. Fang looked a little like he was getting ready to bolt. And Fury and Vane, who had come in sometime during the conversation, looked ready to protect their younger brother, in case Persephone decided glaring wasn't enough.

And as Persephone opened her mouth to speak, all Thorn could think, was; Ash, I could use help…Where are you? And, he wondered once more how he had lost the other god in less than 15 feet in a hallway.

My apologies, I haven't been sleeping well and I have had little time to update. I am overtired so I'm sorry if something screwy or random happened that made absolutely no sense. Thanks to all who reviewed. And sorry, but Artemis is going away, and I needed conflict. Persephone fit the bill for next villain.

She won't actually be evil, I just plan to make her make life difficult for our poor couple.

Until next time. Read and Review!


	8. Let Them Speak

Gary: Next chapter is up. Been a while. Well, less than some, more than others. Dragons Chaotica is busy brainstorming so, she owns nothing. And she apologizes to Persephone for making her a hag.

_'Ash where the hell are you?!'_

"Mate?" Hades seemed to have forgotten the rest of his vocabulary. This word had been repeated twenty times over the last half hour.

Thorn nodded, mostly at ease. While the situation was awkward as who knows what, he didn't particularly have any attachment to Hades.

"You're kidding, of course." Persephone said with a smile "No self-respecting god would ever consent to bed, that."

"Listen bitc-"

"Fang shut-up." '_Please do not get fried on the floor; please do not get fried on the floor. Cuz Dad would do it, he would soooo do it. And I cannot take two gods at once.'_

Fang looked quickly at his mate. So he was supposed to sit and take these insults? Yeah, right. Did Thorn know him at all?

Fang opened his mouth to reply to the rude interruption, only to be cut off by a look from a needlessly angry mate.

"Oh, go screw yourself." Fang snarled, before jumping to his feet and stalking from the room. How dare Thorn just let her insult him like that? And then not even let him respond. Thorn could fix this on his own; Fang was going wolf, and then spending a few days running in the woods.

Vane and Fury blinked as their brother walked between them into yet another hallway, this house was full of them.

The house remained strangely quiet until the viciously slamming door, alerted them to Fang's furious departure.

Thorn closed his eyes, and released a breath. He was going to have fun fixing this. The sad part was, Fang had every right to be upset, Thorn didn't know why he had gotten to angry, but Fang had done nothing wrong. _'because you didn't want him dead.' _That irritating voice in his head whispered _'you were mad at yourself for still being weaker than dear old Dad.'_

"So, he is your mate?" Hades verified. "Temperamental, that one. A bit foul mouthed and sarcastic too. Found your perfect match, eh?"

Thorn blinked, he couldn't have been supportive before Fang stormed out?

"I'm sure we can fix it, sweetie." Persephone purred "You don't need to be with him for much longer."

"Huh?" Yeah, intelligent comeback Thorn.

"You are doing a very poor job of championing our brother, Thorn." Vane hissed. He was right of course, Fang, while he needed nobody to protect him, deserved the common courtesy of his mate speaking up for him.

"What I mean dear," Persephone plowed on, with a dirty look at the other wolves. "Is that, you don't need to be mated to him. He is surely in this because of the power it gives him. And I'm positive his magic must have influenced you somehow." She said softly, and then finished with "It's going to be okay, we can erase him, and you won't need to worry about having been seduced by that…dog."

"Out."

Persephone looked at him strangely "What, dear?"

"First off bitch, call me dear one more time, I dare you." He paused, she didn't take the dare. "Second is that, its backwards, I seduced him. Wasn't easy either, so thanks for making me so insecure that he left. Now if you will both please leave my house. I have a disgruntled mate to find and two goddesses to kill. Out."

Hades was still silent.

Persephone was fuming, she stood in a swirl of her skirts and flashed from the room.

"That was the most confrontational I have ever seen her, I'm sorry my son." Hades spoke.

"You're still here?"

"I do want to know you." Hades admitted "And your mate, I was just…surprised?"

"Nice to know you take interest in full gods, father. I wasn't important when I was a demi-god. If I wasn't enough for you them, I'm not now. Get out. And if I see either of you doing anything that could be construed as dangerous to Fang, Myself, any Dark-Hunter, or any other member of my whacked family, I won't hesitate to fry you."

"We used to get along." Hades mused sadly.

"The last time you saw me, was to give me the sfora. After that I saw you once every couple years. It's a wonder we grew apart, no?"

And Thorn left, his wolf had to be somewhere around here… Hades could let himself out.

"I never meant to cause him pain." Hades mused "I figured time away from the gods would save him from corruption, I never knew that it did more harm than good."

"Yeah, you fucked that one up." Fury said with a nod.

"Royally" Vane finished.

Hades gave them a speculative glance. "He really loves your brother, doesn't he?"

After exchanging a brief look, the brothers nodded.

" Please tell my son I love him. And I want to be a part of their lives, I will come without Persephone next time. I don't know why she is so angry about the match, but she obviously is, and they do not deserve that. Please, tell my son I will be popping in next week at this time. And that Artemis and Katra don't expect a thing. He can go ahead as planned." Hades said wearily.

"You know he is going to kill two of your own….and you're giving him tips?" Fury said, cocking his head in a birdlike fashion.

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Ash told me. We do still talk, you know. And you say this like anybody actually likes Artemis or Katra. Burn the witches!" Hades grunted "Or bitches, those work too."

Vane chuckled "You're not half bad, Hades. I will deliver the message. And pass along a good word. Happy teleporting."

And Hades vanished.

Thorn was carefully picking his way through a wooded area. He really didn't want to be surprised by his angry mate as that would be painful.

Luckily, he found his wolf lying in a shaded area by a clear pond. Simply watching the tadpoles swim in circles, growing legs, just enjoying the silly antics and motions.

Thorn sat beside the dark wolf sinking one hand into the thick, silky fur and rubbing his neck.

"_You're here. What do you want?"_ Angry was to be accepted. He -no pun intended- had thrown him to the wolves and then refused to let him bite back.

"I came to apologize. Can you turn humanoid?"

Fang, for once, obliged.

And Thorn simply stared at the long lean body, braced back on long, strong arms, and one slightly bent knee. Delicious.

"Where is this wonderful apology I was promised?"

"Never said wonderful."

A warning snarl from Fang set Thorn straight on ever correcting the wolf while he was angry again.

"After that it had better be fucking magic, forget wonderful."

"I just got panicked. I haven't seen my father much ever, and Persephone was just so different from when I met her before…I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry Fang. I stopped you because I didn't want it to get worse. I'm used to demons that just fight harder when provoked. And I didn't mean to glare at you. I was just so angry that she was talking that way. And father never stopped her."

Fang cocked his head to the side. "Promise to let me know that telepathically at least next time and you're forgiven."

'_Shit. Mental link Thorn. Mental Fucking. Link.'_

"Promise."

Fangs lips quirked into a half-smile.

"Why were you watching tadpoles?"

"I like the different ways they respond to movement, both in and outside of the water."

Thorn gently leaned forward until Fang was pinned securely beneath him. The body radiating warmth, and the skin so soft.

"How about this movement?" Thorn teased, gently stroking Fang's thighs, enjoying the way his wolf moved when he did.

When Fang gained enough control to open his eyes, ignoring the evil hand that had swiftly left his thighs and taken its prize, he looked into the pool. Another movement pattern, interesting..

"I'm not doing this right, if you're still thinking about amphibians." Thorn growled, easily shedding his clothes and returning to gently pump his partner.

Fang moaned softly. "Just shut-up and take me." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Gladly."

Sorry. That's all I can say. Sorry.


	9. Misery With a Bright Side

Edo: Do you want to know what would happen if Dragons Chaotica owned the Dark-Hunter series? Seriously? Cause I sure as hell don't.

Me: Final chapter before the epilogue.

Artie sure ran a tight ship. The place was spotless. And seriously? And _that_ was a throne? Looked like a chaise lounge. And why the hell was everything white?

Ash looked around the room, vaguely wondering when the rest of Olympus would be alerted to the three unknown gods in Artemis's temple.

"This way." He said in a clipped voice, leading the two others down the hallway. "She'll be polishing her arrows about now. Stupid woman never alters her habits."

Thorn nodded. And though he was glad to be freeing his friend, he knew slaying her and his supposed daughter would be hard on him.

The room was wide open. Fang had a clear shot. And with Thorns power behind him, Artemis was gone in a matter of seconds.

Strange, that such a nuisance was so fragile, that in reality her power couldn't hold a candle to theirs.

Katra, however, was about to be a problem.

"Father! What happened?" Katra shouted from the doorway "Why would you let her die?! My mother is dead!"

Thorn raised his hand and fired a bolt- which was deflected by Acheron.

"Ash, she's a fake! Let me end her, so you don't have to!"

Ash shook his head, which was cradled in his hands. A sight to behold, the Atlantean god was bent over cradling his head, trembling. He couldn't do this.

The soft touch on his shoulder brought him back to the conscious realm. Fang was looking concernedly into his eyes. Eyes very few ever bothered or could stand to see. And that gave him courage. Kat's eyes weren't like his, and though he was supposedly her father, she could never gaze into his eyes. Let alone with the honesty and care Fang's gaze imparted. The wolf was truly worried for him.

Ash brought his hand up straight with his shoulder, and fired.

The first hit did absolutely nothing.

"Father!"

The voice ripping at his heart. The second bolt did nothing.

"Dad!"

Tears fell freely. A third bolt came from Fang, and her glamour fell.

Before them was not a beautiful woman, but Misery. Not the embodiment of the emotion. But Misery, the very one Thorn had been trying to regulate for years.

"You have taken my beauty from me! You bastards, the gods shall not suffer you to live!" And true to her namesake, she unleashed a torrent of misery upon their souls.

Ash suddenly felt the full weight of what had happened this night, and fell to the ground.

Thorn realized that here, he may lose his beloved friend and mate.

Fang knew the futility of fighting the gods.

And then Hades was there a sword swinging down upon the creature's neck. A soft thud as the head became disassociated with its former body.

And then he was between Thorn and Fang, helping them to their feet. The misery fleeing their hearts. And then Ash was prompted to stand. Still shaky.

"Zeus sent me to see what was happening. Misery's talent is amazing, and she knows just when to use it. I'm glad I volunteered to come."

Thorn looked into his sires eyes and for the first time since their separation, gave him the greatest thanks he could. "Thank you, Father."

Ash slowly walked the streets of New Orleans. Artemis was gone, so was Katr-Misery. He was glad to be free, like he was glad Jaden and Jared were free. But, he reasoned, Jaden and Jared had each other, to hold until the world imploded. Sure it wasn't going to happen anytime soon, but the fact remains, they had each other forever, he had nobody.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention as he turned the corner. The brown haired woman apparently wasn't paying to close of attention either, and the next thing either of them knew, they were laying on the sidewalk, side by side.

"Oh sorry!" The woman exclaimed "I was reading my book, I didn't-Acheron?!"

Ash for his part, was bewildered.

"How do you know my name?"

"You played chess with my Papou for years, and saved him when he had that heart attack! I'll never forget your face!"

Ash remembered her, blearily. Tory, she went by. Such a nice name for her.

"Well then Tory, would you join me for dinner?"

Short and crappy. But I kinda liked it? Did you? REVIEWREVIEW!


	10. Immortality of the Heart

Edo: "Last chapter. You may cry now."

Me: "I own zilch. I want to say thanks to all the people who faithfully followed this story, and those who reviewed. THANKS!"

Ash looked across the table at his new roommates. Thorn, Fang, Vane, Fury, Jaden, Jared, Savitar, Takeshi, Dev, Aimee, Tory and Simi. Granted Simi wasn't a new roommate, but still.

"Running a halfway house, Thorn?" He teased

Thorn glared "Half of 'em are yours Atlantean. Don't pin this on me."

Savitar abruptly stood up. "Takeshi and I will be in our room if you need us." He pinned them with a glare after finishing his sentence "Don't need us."

Fang shuddered at the very thought of the two men sharing a room, let alone what they did in it. He liked them, but he seriously didn't get how someone as mild as Takeshi could stand to be a partner to someone as vengeful as Savitar.

Jaden and Jared were getting up to leave as well, when asked why they simply replied "Bed." And that was all the farther the questioning was taken.

Soteria was relatively new to the house of many people/animals/gods/Whatever-the-hell-Savitar-was… She and Ash had really hit it off on their date. Ash had been in such a deep fog after Artemis and Katra had been killed, that he had barely remembered who she was. Of course, once he did, he had asked her out.

She of course, replied the affirmative. And now, two months married, she had consented to live with the God in this madhouse.

Thankfully, Thorn was able to uphold order…Sometimes. And this was proven by the fact that only one wing of the house had been blown up….Recently. And seriously, what had Jaden and Jared been doing to cause the walls to give out?

Thorn had asked Fang once, out of curiosity, since he himself could not fathom what it could have been.

Fang had raised an eyebrow, and dryly had asked what two, homosexual men with powers that could make Zeus wet himself, did in private, especially when in love.

Thorn had blushed and asked why the walls had crumbled.

Fang had replied with a lesson on emotional ties to powers and, in his own words, "See above reference to 'Powers that could make Zeus wet himself' Then take a shower, I won't sleep by you if you smell like fucking brimstone."

He had then kissed Thorn and wrinkled his nose in a canine fashion "Seriously, it smells horrible."

Jaden and Jared had been inseparable since Jaden had been freed. And they never planned to separate again.

Both had wandered around for a time, popping in to visit any beings that didn't make their souls die a little mid-conversation. After a while, even they had wanted a place to be near the select few they called friends. Ash had pointed them in this direction.

They did their part of housework, grateful the thing was so damn big. And had eventually just moved in. They were rather fond of the other occupants.

And contrary to what Thorn might think, they did like the house, and were extremely sorry for making the east wing disintegrate…Twice. Even if they didn't say it.

Savitar and Takeshi were simply bored of life alone. Sad, and strange. Especially for Savitar.

They were both content to live on the traveling isle, but with Ash's less then frequent recent visits, the two had actually found it in their hearts to miss him.

They had promptly diagnosed the problem and found where he was, and after Fang had offered them a place, they agreed to live there. Sporadically of course, Sav refused to give up his island, and surfing.

Ash and Tory had been a long time in coming.

When Ash finally asked Tory to join his wacky little family, they had actually considered an It's-about-fucking-time party. But had decided they liked living too much.

After their wedding and honeymoon, the two had joined the household, Tory had been given powers and immortality by Ash's mother, Apollymi, and was now ready to join them forever.

Simi and Vane had their share of problems. Not necessarily between them. (Vane did anything she asked) More like her father liked to breathe down their necks. Over protectiveness was okay in some situations, but seriously, Vane wanted his mate to himself for once.

Fury and Aimee never really reconciled with Aimee's mother before she died. She accepted them in the end, but after many horrible things had been done and said.

The two happily ran in the nearby forest every night, and Aimee was able to get Fury somewhat interested in photography, for which he had a great skill.

Bryanni had come to try and screw with their lives once more. However that's Fang and Thorn's little secret. _Shhhh._

Dev, came and went as he pleased, much like the other occupants. And like the others, at the end of the day, he lived there, Thorn had however put a stop to him bringing home strange women. He had basically threw a wad of cash at his head and told him to get a room at a local hotel.

Dev had proceeded to make a remark about being one of the only four occupants in the house who liked estrogen. And they supposed he was a little right. Three out of six of the houses couples, did not particularly care for females, outside of friendship.

And last but not least. Fang and Thorn.

The two had been through quite a bit together, and they would continue to, as long as Thorn showered after returning from the underworld he had formerly called home.

Persephone had reconciled with the pair and Hades was a regular at the dinner table. Bryanni had returned once, and Thorn had, literally, blasted her to hell. She currently was running from demons.

Fang was happy to have a pack once more, and Thorn was happy that Fang was happy. So they continued allowing others to move in. And after a while, they had both realized that Vane, Fury, Dev and Aimee would leave them in the flow of time.

Ash had stepped in in the case of Vane. He might not like that his daughter was sleeping with him, but he had nothing against the wolf personally, he actually liked him, Simi could have chosen a lot worse. Vane was a great friend, and brother to Thorn and Fang, and with those two reasons, Ash had been able to send off a chain reaction of excuses to the rules.

He had to make Vane immortal, for his daughter. In turn, Fury could not remain mortal, and Dev, being a good friend to Fury, needed to stay too.

Thorn had given Aimee immortality, as a reward for helping Fang when he could not have, without breaking many laws of the underworld keepers.

And now, the group is positive that they will tear each other to sheds, eventually see others cry for loved ones lost. See what Fang saw in Thorn…But they knew they would do it together, and that was enough.

Maybe immortality ain't that bad after all.

That's it. Wow I wrote quite a bit in these 10 chapters. Thanks for reading! Ta-ta for now!


End file.
